


Never Forget

by Bealltainn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на соо ROGERS|BARNES: Кроссовер с Pacific Rim.</p>
<p>Вода везде: над ним, под ним, внутри, от нее холодно и солоно; Стив кашляет и задыхается, цепенеет от ужаса — и своего, и чужого. В дрифте все делится надвое, и умножается тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

0

Вода везде: над ним, под ним, внутри, от нее холодно и солоно; Стив кашляет и задыхается, цепенеет от ужаса — и своего, и чужого. В дрифте все делится надвое, и умножается тоже. Он злится и кричит, и это больше похоже на вой раненого зверя. Роджерс действует на голых рефлексах: отомстить, разорвать на части, затолкать обратно в чертов разлом, и потом не может толком вспомнить, как управился с Егерем в одиночку. Перед глазами каждый раз лицо Баки, застывшее, напуганное, и лапа кайдзю, вырывающая лучшего друга из кабины пилотов, с мясом выдирающая электронику. Стив горит и плавится, распадается на атомы и нейронные импульсы, и не думает ни о чем, кроме глаз Баки и его голоса.

_— Хей, проснись, проснись, Стив, — Баки тормошит его, ерошит волосы и дергает за щеки. — Движение в разломе, нас вызывают.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Роджерс траурно, подымаясь с кровати медленно и плавно, вставать совершенно не хочется.  
— Доброе! — Баки, напротив, бодр и весел, как будто они собираются не на сражение, а на прогулку. — Кайдзю третьей категории, — тараторит он, хватая футболку и откручивая крышку с бутылки воды, — самый здоровый.  
— Который час? — спрашивает Стив, прикрывая глаза и потягиваясь.  
— Два.   
— Ночи?  
— Ага, — кивает Баки, и Стив зевает, задумываясь, чем же он так провинился в прошлой жизни. Хотя, если задуматься, Стив всем доволен, у него есть работа, которая ему нравится, и, что куда важнее, имеет огромное значение для всего человечества, и напарник, который всегда рассмешит и поддержит, и он — его самое бесценное сокровище._

Куски их Егеря собирают по всему побережью, что-то вылавливают из океана — по большей части все это теперь бесполезный хлам, и Стив ощущает себя точно таким же ненужным и пустым. Тело Баки вытаскивают из воды через три часа после столкновения с кайдзю, у Роджерса перехватывает дыхание, к горлу подкатывает колючий склизкий ком, который он никак не может проглотить. У Барнса гипотермия, и его левая рука разодрана в клочья, и черт еще знает, что там под костюмом, но его сердце продолжает биться — очень слабо, но Стив готов поверить в любых богов и молиться им, как когда-то весь мир поверил в чудовищ.

Приборы негромко пищат, но Стив давно не обращает внимания на этот фоновый шум, он отстраняется, отключается от реального мира каждый раз, переступая порог палаты Баки. Здесь почти не пахнет лекарствами, а может, запахи больницы въелись в кожу так глубоко, что Роджерс уже не замечает их.  
— Старк почти закончил с ремонтом Егеря, — Роджерс поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца выпирающую косточку на запястье Баки. — Давай, Бак, просыпайся. Зимний солдат не потерпит смены пилота.  
Барнс холодный, не реагирует на свет и на боль, дышит поверхностно — и все это совершенно обычно для атонической комы, но Стиву все равно страшно.  
— Я не хочу другого.

1

Через несколько месяцев правительство сворачивает проект Егерей, признав их неэффективной, устаревшей технологией, потому что машины не справляются с кайдзю четвертой категории. Фьюри пытается бороться за своих ребят, но ему даже не дают высказаться, вердикт окончателен и обсуждению не подлежит — береговая стена кажется многообещающей альтернативой, и Егерей переправляют на последний боевой пост на другом краю земного шара. До окончательного закрытия проекта остается восемь месяцев.

— Ник, так нельзя! — возмущается Стив, без стука влетая в кабинет начальника, когда ему сообщают, что пришло время отключить Баки от аппарата жизнеобеспечения.  
— Меньше чем через год мы все останемся не у дел, если вообще будем живы, — Фьюри не любит оправдываться перед кем бы то ни было, он отвечает спокойно и размеренно, даже не поворачиваясь к Роджерсу.  
— Но это же Баки! — Стив грохает кулаком по столу, привлекая внимание. Он хочет, чтобы Ник сказал это, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Баки мертв, Стив. Это тяжело, но ты должен найти в себе силы, чтобы отпустить его.  
Роджерс закипает от гнева, в голове не укладывается, что у Фьюри язык повернулся сказать подобное, это переходит все границы дозволенного.  
— Он мой лучший друг.  
— Ты только продляешь его агонию! — Ник поворачивается вместе с крутящимся креслом, в котором сидит. Лицо его нахмурено, губы плотно сжаты. — Правительство урезало финансирование, парень, неспособный выполнять свою работу, никому не нужен.  
— Но…  
— Ты вернешься к пилотированию Зимнего солдата с новым партнером, а я переправлю Барнса в шаттердом, — и это не вопрос, не предложение даже. Тонкая игра на чувствах, ультиматум, не оставляющий выбора.

По прибытии Стив сразу рвется следом за командой медиков, но Фьюри останавливает его у лифтов, ведущих на нижние уровни.  
— Тебя сейчас все равно к нему не пустят, — говорит он, приветствуя Роджерса. — Зайдешь позже.  
Стив кивает, молча заходя в лифт и разглядывая огромные стеклянные контейнеры с частями кайдзю.  
— Осторожнее, образцы кайдзю крайне редки! — темноволосая девушка хлопает его по руке папкой с документами. — Смотрите, но не трогайте, пожалуйста!  
— Это наша исследовательская группа, — поясняет Фьюри, указывая на нее и парня, уткнувшего в планшет. — Фитц и Симмонс.  
— Можешь называть меня Джемма, — девушка мило улыбается и поворачивается к коллеге. — Фитц, это живые люди, оторвись от своих расчетов хотя бы на минутку.  
Парень поднимает глаза и, приветливо помахав Роджерсу и Фьюри, возвращается к работе.  
— Не обращайте внимания, он немного сумасшедший.  
— Я все слышу, Симмонс.

2

— Военный хронометр, — Фьюри даже не останавливается и не поворачивается, подметив, куда уставился Стив. — Обнуляем после каждой атаки, это помогает сосредоточиться. Частота атак растет.  
— И когда следующая? — отмирает Роджерс, догоняя начальника.  
— Если нам повезет, через неделю. Эксперты считают, что кайдзю появится раньше срока, — Фьюри пропускает спешащую команду техников. — В этом комплексе размещались тридцать Егерей в таких же доках. А теперь остались всего лишь четыре, включая Зимнего солдата.  
— Не думал, что все так плохо.  
— Ты надолго выпал из реальности, — Ник не пытается его задеть, просто констатирует факт. Стив с любопытством разглядывает ближайшего Егеря, делая вид, что не расслышал, Фьюри не тот человек, с которым ему хотелось бы поговорить о Баки. Больше нет.  
— Это Дедпул, один из лучших. Полностью титановое ядро, никаких сплавов, — Ник говорит с такой гордостью, будто собирал его лично. — Его пилотируют Уилсон и Паркер, безумная парочка, отбили семь атак.  
Возле Егеря парень, совсем еще мальчишка, пытается трюкачить на скейте под громкие, ехидные комментарии высокого мускулистого мужчины; и Стиву становится интересно, кто из них кто.  
— Черная Вдова, — продолжает тем временем Фьюри, — Егерь первого поколения, самый тяжелый и старый из тех, что остались. А эти двое: Клинт Бартон и Наташа Романофф…  
— Я слышал о них, — перебивает Роджерс. — А это единственный Егерь с женским именем.  
— Да, — на лице Фьюри на мгновение появляется мерзкая улыбочка. — Говорят, конструкторы назвали его «Хоукаем», но Наташа отказалась пилотировать «всякую пакость».  
Стив кашляет, скрывая громкий смех.  
— Логан, Реми, добро пожаловать, — Ник повышает голос, чтобы за шумом в доке докричаться до пилотов последнего, четвертого Егеря.  
— Давно не виделись, мужик, — к ним спешно подходит крепкий мужчина со старомодными бакенбардами.  
— Это Джеймс Хоулетт, — представляет его Фьюри, и мужчина, широко улыбаясь, пожимает руку Стива.  
— Мы как-то отбивали атаку вместе, Стивен Роджерс, — говорит Джеймс, — зови меня Логан.  
— Жаль твоего друга, — влезает в разговор Реми, у него забавный французский акцент.  
— Логан и Реми возглавят команду на страйкере Росомаха, — переводит тему Фьюри, подмечая, как напряглось лицо Стива, — самый быстрый Егерь в мире. Первый и последний представитель пятой серии.  
— Какую еще операцию? — спрашивает Роджерс, поворачиваясь к Нику.  
— Мы планируем ударить по разлому, — вздыхает Фьюри. — Повесим термоядерную боеголовку в полторы тонны на спину Росомахи, а три других Егеря обеспечат прикрытие.  
— Мы и раньше били по разлому, ничего путного не вышло. Почему в этот раз должно сработать?  
— Потому что другого шанса после закрытия проекта у нас не будет.  
Стив задумывается ненадолго, а потом понимающе кивает.  
— Хочу навестить Баки, — говорит он. — В какой стороне медицинский отсек?

На доске у Фитца нет свободного места, все исписано формулами, понятными ему одному.  
— Сначала кайдзю напали с разницей в двадцать четыре недели, потом в двенадцать, шесть и две, — он говорит быстро и нервно, показывает на какие-то расчеты, кивает сам себе и продолжает, — с момента последней атаки прошла неделя. Через четыре дня они начнут появляться каждые восемь часов, и если не пускаться в длинные никому не нужные пояснения, в итоге кайдзю будут вылезать из разлома с разницей в четыре минуты.  
Симмонс, тихо что-то напевая, разделывает опытный образец.  
— Теоретически двойное явление может произойти уже через семь дней, — Фитц откладывает мел и подходит к Фьюри, желая выслушать его мнение.  
— Фитц, я собираюсь сбросить туда термоядерную бомбу, мне нужно точные данные, а не теории.  
— Он все равно не сможет предложить ничего, кроме теорий, — Симмонс, повернувшись к мужчинам, вытаскивает длинную кишку и отбрасывает в сторону.  
— Никаких внутренностей на моей половине! — визжит Фитц. — Мы же договаривались, Джемма, — он аккуратно, пытаясь не запачкать ботинок, отпихивает останки ближе к лабораторному столу и бормочет себе под нос. — Каждый день, каждый чертов день одно и то же.  
— Так что с явлением?  
— Двойное явление неминуемо, цифры не лгут. А затем вылезут три кайдзю, четыре…  
— И нам крышка, я понял.  
— А можно мне одного живого? А то уже надоело копаться в мертвечине, — комментирует Симмонс, размахивая скальпелем, — я ведь ученый, а не патологоанатом.  
— Тихо, — шикает на нее Фитц. — Есть и хорошая новость, скоро разлом стабилизируется и откроется на достаточный для прохождения бомбы промежуток времени, тогда мы сможем взрывом разрушить его структуру.  
— Я бы не советовала туда лезть.  
— Джемма!  
— Мы даем кайдзю различную классификацию. Смотрите, — Симмонс приносит два образца, — этот от последнего, а тот шестилетней давности, но у них одна ДНК. Они клоны.  
— Сейчас начнется бред, — говорит Фитц, возвращаясь к своей доске.  
— Мы ничего не знаем о кайдзю, — глаза Симмонс загораются в предвкушении, ей, наконец, выпала возможность рассказать о своих теориях кому-то кроме Лео, — у меня есть фрагмент мозга, немного поврежденный, но все еще функционирующий. Если бы мне позволили подключиться к нему с помощью технологии, которая осуществляет нейронную связь между пилотом и Егерем…  
— Ты предлагаешь войти в дрифт с кайдзю? — недоверчиво вскидывает бровь Фьюри.  
— Вовсе даже не с кайдзю, а с малюсеньким, крошечным кусочком мозга…  
— Слишком большая нагрузка для человеческого мозга.  
— Нет, это…  
— Симмонс, замолчи, — Фьюри снова обрывает ее на полуслове. — И думать не смей. Нет.  
— Но…  
— Нет!

3

Тишина в медицинском отсеке оглушает Стива, вся база гудит, как пчелиный рой, а здесь… Здесь хорошо. В голове становится легко и пусто, беспокойство лопается мыльным пузырем и отпускает, оседая в легких, застывая тонкой пленкой.  
— Мистер Роджерс, верно? — спрашивает его мужчина в белом халате — гладко выбритый, аккуратно причесанный — и поправляет очки. — Вы как раз вовремя, мы только закончили с обустройством вашего друга. Надеюсь, ему будет здесь комфортно.  
— А вы?.. — Стиву уже нравится доктор, только лишь потому, что он первый, кто за долгое время говорит о Баки как о живом человеке. И этого достаточно, подобное говорит о многом.  
— Брюс Беннер, — поспешно представляется мужчина. — Если понадоблюсь, мой кабинет за углом. Думаю, вам бы хотелось побыть с ним без посторонних.  
Стив благодарно улыбается доктору и направляется к больничной койке Барнса. Брюс, уходя, плотно прикрывает дверь.  
— Привет, Бак, — Роджерсу кажется, что аппаратов, следящих за состоянием Баки, стало в несколько раз больше. — Как ты тут?  
Ответом ему служит ровный писк техники и собственное дыхание. Стив разглядывает друга так тщательно, словно пытается отыскать в нем притворство, лукавую улыбку, которая появлялась на лице Баки после каждого розыгрыша. Может, сейчас он, наконец, откроет глаза и скажет: «Купился, Стиви? Боже, как просто тебя одурачить!» Засмеется, похлопает по плечу и пойдет, насвистывая очередной прилипчивый мотивчик.  
Только Баки не просыпается ни в ту же минуту, ни полчаса спустя. Мир остается прежним, с последствиями приходится мириться и жить.  
— Я вернусь завтра, — говорит Стив, целуя Барнса в холодный лоб. Он никогда не научится жить без него.

— Экспериментальный дрифт, дубль один, — Симмонс достает диктофон и подключает собранный на скорую руку нейромост к емкости с мозгом, — используется фрагмент лобной доли мозга кайдзю, и есть шанс, что его повреждения не критичны для дрифта.  
Она убеждает себя, что делает это ради науки, а не для того, чтобы доказать Фитцу, как он был неправ, и услышать извинения. Его и Фьюри, разумеется.  
— Лирическое отступление, — она надевает на голову импровизированный шлем, закрепляет ремешки на шее, — Фитц, если ты сейчас это слышишь, значит, я либо жива и, в общем, это потрясающее научное открытие, — Джемма выдыхает, щелкает выключателями, настраивая программу, — либо у меня ничего не получилось и, я надеюсь, ты будешь меня оплакивать. Серьезно, при любом исходе, я победила.  
Она закусывает губу.  
— Подключение. Три, два. Один, — и нажимает последнюю, самую важную кнопку. Тело прошивает судорогой, перед глазами проносятся картинки-воспоминания: мама, недовольная ее выбором профессии; первый кайдзю на лабораторном столе перед ней; Лео, смеющийся над какой-то, только им двоим понятной шуткой. А потом в голове шумит, и Симмонс видит, словно чужими глазами фантастический мир, клыкастые пасти, скалы, синее марево и десятки разнообразных чудовищ.  
— Джемма! Джемма, что ты творишь? — Фитц падает рядом с ней на колени, отключает и сдирает дурацкий шлем, убирает со лба влажные, выбившиеся из прически пряди волос. — Давай же, приходи в себя!  
— Лео? — спрашивает Симмонс, открывая глаза — зрачки у нее огромные, почти полностью перекрывающие радужку, губы побелевшие, и она вся дрожит.  
— Идиотка! — он поднимает ее с пола, усаживая в свое мягкое крутящееся кресло. — Сумасшедшая. — Наливает полный стакан воды и подает Джемме. — Чем ты думала? А, конечно, ты же не думала вообще!  
— Я…  
— Ты! — Она крутит в руках стакан, виновато опустив глаза. Фитц осторожно берет ее лицо в свои ладони, заставляя поднять взгляд, глаза в глаза. — Больше так не делай. Я не знаю, что… — он запинается. — Что я буду делать, если с тобой случится нечто непоправимое?!  
— Я видела, знаешь, такие вспышки, когда моргаешь часто-часто, и эти эмоции такие обжигающие и…  
— Что ты видела?  
— Кайдзю, они не ведомы инстинктами, им приказано нападать на нас. Их хозяева, колонизаторы, уничтожают миры один за другим. Они уже были здесь раньше, во времена динозавров, но тогда атмосфера им не подошла, — Симмонс говорит быстро, спешит, словно боится все забыть, шумно сглатывает слюну, а глаза у нее шальные, — а сейчас они дождались, угарный газ, загрязнение водоемов, да мы сами подготовили планету для них.  
— Мы должны рассказать Фьюри. Срочно.

4

В столовой шумно и пахнет блинчиками, Стив, привыкший к стандартным пайкам, удивляется, чувствуя чуть сладковатый блинный дух. Пилоты сидят в самом центре, сдвинув несколько столов в один огромный, и это тоже нетипично.  
— Эй, мужик, иди к нам, — машет ему вилкой Логан.  
— Смотри, — Наташа пихает Клинта локтем в бок, — новый пилот.  
— Мне уже начать ревновать, — Бартон запихивает в рот половину вареной картофелины и медленно жует, — или все-таки можно спокойно поесть?  
Реми усмехается, Питер булькает молоком, а Наташа обреченно закатывает глаза и беззлобно фыркает.  
— Безразличное чудовище.  
Стив подходит к ним с подносом и садится на один из пустующих стульев, приветливо всем кивая.  
— Давайте только не будет расшаркиваться, — говорит Романофф прежде, чем он успевает раскрыть рот, — все мы прекрасно знаем, кто ты такой, а Фьюри уже наверняка рассказал тебе о нас.  
— Ты не подумай, она вовсе не злобная стерва, — Клинт уворачивается от оплеухи, но все равно громко ойкает.  
— Пахнет блинами, — констатирует Стив.  
— Да ты просто капитан очевидность! — громко ржет Питер.  
— Уилсон снова запер повара в кладовой и добрался до плиты, — любезно поясняет Реми. Роджерс молча ковыряет вилкой мясной рулет, отмечая, что раз Уилсон на кухне, значит, этот мальчишка Паркер.  
— Ходил к Барнсу? — спрашивает Логан, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— Перед завтраком. Со вчерашнего дня ничего не изменилось.  
— А вы с ним… — Наташа многозначительно двигает бровями, думая, как бы потактичнее задать вопрос.  
— Мы с ним что? — Роджерс не понимает, к чему она клонит.  
— Она хочет спросить, состояли ли вы в романтических отношениях, — ухмыляется Питер.  
— Мы… Что?! Нет! — Стив краснеет до корней волос. — Мы друзья.  
— Эй, мамочка принесла пожрать! — к столу, лучезарно улыбаясь, подруливает Уилсон с подносом полным горячих блинов. — Привет, чувак, — обращается он к Роджерсу, — я Уэйд. Ты Стивен, да? Я буду называть тебя «Стиви», окей? Слушай, ты любишь блины? Конечно, любишь, как можно их не любить.  
Уэйд ставит поднос в центр стола и садится между Клинтом и Питером, хватает чашку последнего и одним глотком допивает оставшееся молоко. Облизывается, избавляясь от молочных усов, и облокачивается спиной на Паркера.  
— Эй, я тебе не подушка! — возмущается Питер, спихивая дрифт-партнера.  
— А я тебе, значит, да? — оскорбленно спрашивает Уилсон, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Я сегодня из-за тебя не выспался, не нуди.  
— Мальчики, а вы можете обсуждать свою личную жизнь не за завтраком? — вяло возмущается Наташа.  
— Какая личная жизнь, ты вообще о чем, женщина?! Этот мелкий говнюк полночи в приставку резался, сил моих нет слушать вопли подыхающих кайдзю.

5

Стив радуется, что его второй пилот не безумец Уилсон, таскающий с собой по всей базе человеческий череп: «Познакомься, Натан, это Стиви. Правда, он красавчик?» Ему нравится Шэрон Картер, милая и общительная, симпатичная девушка, но у нее есть один непоправимый недостаток — она не Баки.  
— ...на нем установили двухъядерный реактор, — пробивается сквозь спутанные мысли голос что-то объясняющей Шэрон. — Теперь он особенный.  
— Он всегда был особенным, — Стив разглядывает Зимнего солдата с ностальгической теплотой.  
— Присматриваешь Егеря с пробегом, парень? Литой стальной корпус, никаких примесей, — по лестнице к ним поднимается Старк, нахваливая свою работу, — по сорок движков на мышечную связку, сверх оборотистый вал и новейшая система нейропередачи.  
— Тони! — расплывается в улыбке Роджерс.  
— Рад видеть тебя, — Старк распахивает объятия. — Ну же, иди-ка обними своего старого приятеля.  
Картер тихо удаляется, не желая мешать. Нужно подготовиться, через каких-то полчаса у них первый дрифт. Шэрон хороша на симуляторе, ни одного проигрыша, ни единой ошибки, но управлять настоящим Егерем немного боязно.

Голос Стива доносится до нее словно из-под воды, пока не исчезает вовсе. Шэрон идет по засыпанным пеплом улицам, размазывая слезы; над головой проносятся бомбардировщики, обстреливая огромного монстра. Там пламя и дым, рев и крики, и ей очень страшно, она всего лишь маленькая потерявшаяся девочка.  
— Бабушка! — громко кричит Шэрон, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, разглядывая покореженные груды металла, когда-то бывшие машинами. — Бабушка!  
Кайдзю отмирает, поворачиваясь к ней, вряд ли потому, что услышал ее голос, просто девочка попала в его поле зрения. Единственный человек на пустых разрушенных улицах, и это интересно для него, этого не должно быть, это нужно уничтожить. Шэрон убегает так далеко, как только может — маленькая, крошечная на фоне чудовища, фигурка, испачканное платьице, разбитая коленка, яркие красные лакированные туфельки — и, поворачивая в проулок, прячется за мусорными баками. Закрывает лицо руками, как в детской игре, я не вижу тебя, значит, и ты меня не видишь, пытается подавить всхлипы. Маленькая Картер, понимая, что кайдзю заметил ее, громко пронзительно кричит, вскидывает руки в защитном жесте. Взрослая, в кабине Егеря, поднимает ладонь точно так же, активируя системы вооружения.  
Тони пытается отключить ее, но ничего не выходит, она ушла слишком глубоко в воспоминания, удаленно этого не исправить.  
— Шэрон! — Стив подходит ближе к ней, влезая в этот пропахший смертью город, становясь одной из его деталей, новых и неправильных. — Шэрон, это всего лишь твои воспоминания!  
Идет процесс зарядки плазменного орудия. Пилоты других Егерей, техники, обслуживающий персонал — все спешно покидают шаттердом, неизвестно как много разнесет выстрелом, но вряд ли хоть кому-то удастся выжить. Оружие конструировалось для борьбы с кайдзю, от человека не останется и следа. Тони и Логан выдирают провода и толстые, плотно вогнутые на свои места кабели, пытаясь отрубить питание Зимнего солдата.  
— Система вооружения деактивирована, — произносит механический голос программы, и Старк облегченно выдыхает. — Дрифт-соединение прервано. Желаете повторить тест?  
Никто не говорит этого вслух, но все знают, что повторения подобного Фьюри не допустит, пилотом Картер не стать.

Джеймс Барнс открывает глаза. Ему зябко и неуютно, он с минуту разглядывает потолок, осознавая себя. В голове блаженная пустота, от которой хочется спрятаться. Он пытается нащупать какую-то постоянно ускользающую мысль и проваливается в сон.  
Когда Баки просыпается во второй раз, у его кровати в кресле дремлет Роджерс, а Беннер топчется у приборов, выписывая показатели.  
— Что со мной? — спрашивает Барнс тихо и хрипло, он не говорил слишком давно, связки отвыкли.  
— Вы долгое время пролежали в коме, — поворачивается к нему Брюс. — Я проверю некоторые рефлексы, если позволите.  
Баки шумно сглатывает и осторожно кивает. Доктор светит фонариком в его глаза, поочередно, проверяя реакцию зрачков, считает пульс…  
— Что с моей рукой? — спрашивает Барнс, разглядывая культю.  
— Последствия травмы, — начинает объяснять Беннер, когда Стив, проснувшись, подскакивает в кресле.  
— Баки!  
— Кто такой Баки? — спрашивает Джеймс, поворачиваясь к Роджерсу.  
— Это ты. Ты Баки. Джеймс Барнс. Мой друг, — Стив нервничает и заламывает пальцы.  
— Я не помню.  
— Не шути подобным образом, Бак. Это совершенно не смешно.  
— Я тебя не знаю, — продолжает Баки, облизывая губы. — Ты очень шумный. Можешь уйти?  
Стив хочет сказать что-то еще, но Брюс отрицательно качает головой и советует ему сходить проветриться.

6

Симмонс идет по промозглым, запруженным людьми улочкам, не самого благополучного района, разглядывая с интересом и ужасом его обитателей. Никогда ранее она не бывала в подобных местах, и сейчас Джемма про себя отчитывает Фитца за то, что не пошел с ней, потому что место кажется жутким, по спине у нее бегут мурашки.  
Найти магазинчик китайской медицины, о котором рассказал Фьюри, оказывается совсем несложно; он крошечный и ничем не примечательный внутри, похожий на тысячи своих собратьев, пока перед Симмонс не открывают проход между стеллажей.  
— С ума сойти! — она с восторгом разглядывает бесконечные емкости с частями кайдзю. — Я умерла и попала в рай!  
Люди проходят мимо нее, не обращая внимания на возгласы и выкрики, делая свою работу.  
— Это паразит кайдзю? Серьезно? Их невозможно достать живыми, они погибают вместе с носителем!  
— Возможно, если окунуть в аммиак, — Джемма поворачивается на голос и замирает, мужчина производит какое-то фантастическое впечатление, в самом плохом смысле этого слова. — Чего тебе?  
— Я ищу Уолтера Лоусона, мне сказали, что он здесь.  
— Кто его ищет? — мужчина приближается, неумолимо, медленно, его подбитые железом каблуки стучат по мраморному полу.  
— Не могу говорить об этом каждому встречному, извините, — неловко мнется Джемма, и глаза ее расширяются испуганно, когда он достает из кармана складной, такой же вычурный, как и все здесь, нож. — Эй, ну зачем так сразу? Меня прислал Николас Фьюри, а мистер Лоусон, как я понимаю, это Вы.  
— Замечательный псевдоним, не так ли? Я взял его, когда… а, впрочем, неважно. Зачем пришла?  
— Не здесь. Наедине, если можно.  
Уолтер ухмыляется и, кивком показывает Симмонс следовать за ним. На балконе тихо, только человеческое море внизу совершает очередное паломничество.  
— Эти люди верят, что кайдзю — Боги, — смеется Лоусон. — Так что тебе нужно?  
— Мозг кайдзю, неповрежденный, — это можно было бы принять за шутку, но взгляд Джеммы серьезный и внимательный, — без единой царапины.  
— О, нет, нет. У них череп настолько твердый, что…  
— Пока вскроешь, мозг уже разложится, да, — кивает Симмонс. — Но речь идет о вспомогательном мозге.  
— Хм… — Лоусон молчит, задумчиво потирая своими длинными паучьими пальцами подбородок. — В чем подвох, девчонка?  
— Это военная тайна! — выпаливает Джемма.  
— Ну да, конечно. Хочешь мозг — выкладывай.  
— Ладно, — она вздыхает и устало трет виски. — Я нашла способ войти в дрифт с кайдзю. У них сложная система связи между собой и…  
— Интересно…  
— Да, это очень круто, и мне нужен мозг, чтобы…  
— Так ты не шутишь, — Лоусон кривит губы и собирается уходить. — Сумасшедшая.  
— Эй, а как же уговор?  
— Я ни о чем с тобой не договаривался.

7

Джеймс закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Его будто выскоблили начисто, оставив только базовый набор знаний и умений: говорить и читать, пользоваться техникой и предметами быта, пилотировать Егеря. В этом как раз самая соль шутки: он не помнит, любит ли зеленый горошек, была ли у него в детстве собака, есть ли какие-то аллергические реакции, как руку потерял — ничего о себе и других. Зато Егерем может, кажется, с закрытыми глазами управлять. Ни одного отрицательного результата на симуляторах, единственное его развлечение сейчас, помогает сосредоточиться и отвлечься.  
Ему сложно со Стивом, за ними тянется целый шлейф общего прошлого — плохого или хорошего, не важно — просто Джеймс не знает ничего об этом, и каждая попытка Роджерса помочь пугает и обращается в кошмар. Знакомство не клеится.  
Барнсу куда проще с другими пилотами, от них он не ждет подвоха, за исключением Уэйда, конечно, но от него в шаттердоме не так просто спрятаться, как от Стива; Уилсон знает все укромные местечки, а Джеймс только начинает их находить.  
— Снова бегаешь от Роджерса? — Уэйд невинно хлопает ресницами, просовывая в дверной проем половину туловища.  
— Ни от кого я не бегаю, — отвечает Джеймс, и этим голосом можно резать металл, но Уилсона подобным, к сожалению, не проймешь.  
— Да, конечно. Именно поэтому ты сидишь в опустевшем логове чокнутых ученых.  
— Я жду Фитца, — Барнс не понимает, какого черта вообще оправдывается, — мне интересна его теория двойного явления.  
— По моим подсчетам примерно через четверть часа сюда заглянет твой приятель, потому что он обыскал уже почти всю базу. Если не хочешь с ним столкнуться, поспеши, — Уэйд помахивает ключами от кухни и улыбается, он всегда улыбается, — поможешь мне с готовкой, сегодня в меню чимичанга.  
Уилсон раздражает Джеймса своей неугомонностью и нелепым поведением, и меньше всего Барнсу хочется торчать в обществе этого болтуна, но по какой-то причине он не отказывается, только кивает благодарно и выходит из помещения, следуя за Уэйдом.  
Кухня наполнена съедобными приятными запахами, что-то смутно знакомое и бесконечно далекое; Джеймс никак не может ухватить мысль, крутящуюся на периферии сознания, она окончательно исчезает, когда ему протягивают огромный, острый на вид нож и разделочную доску.  
— Порежь сладкий перец, — просит Уилсон, — и лук. Ненавижу резать лук. Рыдаю от него как девчонка, а Питер ржет.  
Барнс задумчиво с минуту разглядывает луковицу, пока Уэйд не пихает его локтем в бок.  
— Эй, Джимми, чего завис?  
— Не помню, плакал ли когда-нибудь из-за лука.  
— Да ты и парня своего не помнишь, не парься, — отвечает Уилсон, нарезая мелкими кусочками мясо. — А лук — серьезная штука, он, могу поспорить, даже у Фьюри слезу вышибает.  
— Почему ты называешь его моим парнем? — Джеймс разрезает крупный красный перец и начинает вычищать из него зернышки. — Я не думаю, что Стивен и я…  
— Он тоже не думает, — хохочет Уэйд, нагревая сковороду. — Но эти ваши недомолвки, переглядывания, догонялки… Джимми, только слепой еще не заметил. Вам надо просто хорошенько потрахаться.  
— Уэйд!  
— Что? Мне помогло.

8

Из разлома лезут сразу два кайдзю четвертой категории, и шаттердом наполняется шумом и приказами. Фьюри громко и спокойно, хорошо поставленным голосом пресекает все споры и высказывания по поводу дрифта Шэрон и Стива, сейчас есть куда более важные дела, чем словесные атаки друг на друга.  
— Кайдзю достигнут города в течение часа, — докладывает Тони.  
— Эвакуировать город, перекрыть мосты, всех гражданских немедленно отправить в убежище. Дедпул и Черная вдова, обороняйте вход в бухту, от города не отдаляйтесь. Росомаха, вы держите дистанцию и следите за побережьем. Не ввязывайтесь в бой, без особой необходимости, нам нельзя вас терять, — Фьюри поворачивается к Роджерсу и Картер, окидывая их задумчивым взглядом. — Вы двое остаетесь здесь.  
Стив не находит в себе сил, чтобы спорить, хотя отпускать новоприобретенных друзей без поддержки кажется ему не лучшей мыслью. Глазами он ищет Баки, Джеймс на пороге командного центра о чем-то спорит с доктором Беннером.  
Дедпул и Черная вдова справляются с трудом, сил едва хватает на то, чтобы защищаться, не говоря уже об атаках. Уэйд всегда подшучивал над Фитцем с его теориями, но теперь всем им не до смеха.  
— Мы должны вмешаться, — говорит Логан, но Ник быстро обрывает его.  
— Следуйте приказу!  
Кайдзю вырывает реактор из груди Дедпула, и Джеймс зло рычит.  
— Да пошло оно все!  
Реми согласно кивает. Больше всего нас свете Роджерсу хочется вмешаться, но Фьюри ни за что не согласится.  
— Давайте надерем им задницы, — кричит Наташа прежде, чем кайдзю плюет в них кислотой, разъедающей корпус. Росомаха сминает чудовище в два удара, но второй монстр нейтрализует Егеря, атакуя.  
— Что произошло? — Фитц лезет под руку Тони, стучащему по клавишам и щелкающему переключателями в попытке восстановить работу систем.  
— Шоковая волна перегрузила электронику Егерей, — отвечает Старк.  
— Они адаптируются, — не успокаивается Лео. — Это больше не защитные механизмы, а атакующие.  
— Соедините меня с Росомахой, — приказывает Фьюри.  
— Не могу, электроника перегорела. Нужно около двух часов, чтобы переподключиться. Все Егеря на цифровых схемах.  
— Не все, — слова готовы слететь с языка Стива, но произносит их Баки. — Зимний солдат аналоговый.  
— Даже не думай! — Брюс пытается ухватить Барнса за предплечье, но тот уже идет по направлению к Фьюри. — Ты пролежал несколько лет в коме, у тебя даже тестового дрифта не было…  
— Кайдзю движется к городу. Хотите посмотреть, как много он успеет уничтожить за два часа?  
— Но… — возмущается Беннер.  
— Что с его показателями? — перебивает доктора Ник.  
— Его биологические показатели в норме, — Брюс снимает очки и устало выдыхает, понимая, что его никто здесь не слушает толком. — Но непоправимый вред может быть нанесен его психике, мы не закончили с тестами…  
— Может, я и не помню Роджерса, но я пилотировал с ним Егеря и раньше. Если это все, что мы сейчас можем сделать, я готов.  
— Баки прав, — Стив собирается отстаивать точку зрения Барнса до конца. В голову приходит неожиданная мысль о том, что дрифт может стать замечательной возможностью поделиться с Баки воспоминаниями. Вернуть друга, место которого занял этот неприветливый чужой человек. Роджерс не готов упустить этот шанс.

9

Джемма не понимает слова «нет», оно ей не нравится, грубое и злое, не несущее ничего, кроме разочарования. Поэтому когда она в очередной раз появляется в магазинчике Лоусона, он только разводит руками.  
— Какая назойливая девчонка. Может, тебя прирезать уже?  
— Мне нужен этот мозг, — Симмонс сверлит его взглядом, и ей уже почти не страшно в обществе этого человека. У Уолтера было множество возможностей убить ее, но почему-то она все еще жива.  
— Чему вас там Фьюри только учит?!  
— Вы его должник. А, значит, Вы предоставите мне мозг, хотите того или нет! — речь весь день репетировала перед зеркалом, голос почти не дрогнул — уже прогресс.  
— Кайдзю уже близко. Надо уходить и поскорее, — подбегает к Лоусону один из подручных.  
— Эй, постойте, что вообще происходит?  
— Целых два кайдзю идут прямиком на город.  
— Нет, это невозможно, раньше такого не бывало, — качает головой Джемма, уверенная в своей правоте. Уолтер останавливается и поворачивается к ней, глаза его нехорошо прищурены, пальцы соединены в замок.  
— Может, это потому, что никто до этого с ними не дрифтовал?! Может, они ищут тебя? Кто знает, что кайдзю подсмотрели в твоей голове во время дрифта.  
— И что же теперь делать?  
— Я пережду нападение в уютном личном бункере, а ты пойдешь в общее убежище. Поспеши, там весело.

Стив переключает костюм в рабочий режим, ожидая Баки. Руки немного дрожат, он второй раз контактирует с Зимним солдатом после долгого перерыва, но сейчас все иначе, рядом с ним и в его голове — теперь уже в самом буквальном смысле — будет Баки.  
— Я возьму эту сторону, если ты не против, — он заводит разговор, как только Барнс появляется. — Как твой протез? Старк отлично постарался.  
— Не разговаривай со мной, — шипит Джеймс, — я собираюсь уничтожить монстра, а не подружиться с тобой.  
Стив прикрывает глаза, молча проглатывая обиду. Мир не рушится от чужих неосторожных жестоких слов, он и вовсе не собирался в стеклянный снежный шар с тех самых пор, как Баки вышел из игры. Все идет трещинами, и дрифт больше не кажется Роджерсу хорошей идеей.  
— Начинайте синхронизацию, — чеканит Фьюри, вынимая из кармана металлическую таблетницу и закидывая в рот сразу две пилюли. Каждый день оттягивает собственные похороны, потому что не закончил еще со спасением мира. Тони запускает процесс, и механический голос начинает обратный отсчет.  
— Переход в дрифт-интерфейс.  
В голове Джеймса взрывается белая вспышка, а за ней, медленно, плавно, словно покачиваясь на волнах, плывут цветные картинки. Их сотни, тысячи эмоциональных ярких пятен. Двое мальчишек на берегу собирают ракушки, штанины их закатаны до колен, босые ноги ощущают мягкие прикосновения влажного песка и морской пены; тощий, болезненно ссутулившийся смущенно улыбается, глядя в бесконечную синь воды. Женщина со светлыми аккуратно уложенными волосами режет еще горячий яблочный пирог и, Боже милостивый, это же он, Джеймс, хватает кусок, обжигая подушечки пальцев и громко ойкая. Молодые мужчины бегут, спешат, смеются, огорчаются — в воспоминаниях Роджерса столько невозможного, фантастически прекрасного, и Барнса оглушает эта мелодия на тонких нитях памяти, он не может отстраниться, наблюдать со стороны, ему нужно прожить каждый момент заново. Он смотрит на сгорбленную у больничной койки фигуру Стива, на свои пальцы, которые тот прижимает к губам, и выдыхает. Во рту горько, в уголках губ солоно.  
— Стив… Стиви…

— Мы заберем кожу, когти и крыло, — Лоусон направляется к выходу, те два кайдзю больше не представляют опасности, Егеря снова справились. Никто не задумывается, как долго удача будет на стороне человечества, каждый просто занимается своим делом. — Немцы их с руками оторвут. Покажите мне карту, — он останавливается, определяет размах поисковой операции и отдает приказы.  
— Сделаем босс.  
— Эй, — Симмонс промокла под дождем до нитки, очки запотели, и в них почти ничего не видно, но решимости девушка не растеряла. — Ты. Должен. Мне. Мозг. Кайдзю. Сволочь.  
— Какая неожиданная встреча, — Уолтер ухмыляется и трет пальцами виски. — Следуй за мной, девчонка.

10

Шаттердом гудит, как улей. Системы восстановлены, Егеря и пилоты возвращены на базу, и есть немного времени перевести дыхание, посмотреть на картину в целом.  
— Ты как? — их ненадолго оставляют вдвоем, и Стив не знает, как подступиться к Барнсу.  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Баки, но по его лицу этого не скажешь, он явно чем-то огорчен. — Вел себя отвратительно, даже не знаю, как ты мне не врезал.  
Роджерс улыбается тепло и садится на пол рядом с другом. Костюм пилота не слишком удобен в этом плане и вообще не предназначен для того, чтобы в нем сидели на бетонном полу, но Стиву все равно.  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — говорит он, прислоняясь затылком к стене.  
— Нам нужно о многом поговорить, — Баки смеется тихо и хрипло, Стив очень скучал по этому смеху.  
— Не хочу мешать воссоединению старых друзей, — вмешивается в их разговор Фьюри, — но у нас две сигнатуры.  
— Какая категория? — спрашивает Барнс, поднимаясь.  
— Четвертая. Старк уже готовит Зимнего солдата и Росомаху.  
— У Логана сломана рука, а Реми…  
— Я все сказал.

Фитц ворчит и мешается под ногами.  
— Два, всего два кайдзю у разлома, а не три, как я прогнозировал!  
— Лео, заткнись, — отвечает Симмонс, пытаясь добраться до мозга маленького монстра, — У меня был невероятно тяжелый день: меня чуть не пристрелил Лоусон и дважды почти сожрали; а сейчас всего пять минут, пока мозг не погиб.  
— Должно быть три кайдзю, — продолжает Фитц, нервно барабаня пальцами по ноге.  
— Я не хочу тратить бесценное время на обсуждение твоей глупой теории.  
— Что-то не так, как же ты не видишь! Должно выйти три…  
— Да-да-да, должно три, а там два, очень обидно ошибаться, Лео, — Джемма настраивает дрифт-оборудование.  
— Я не ошибаюсь, просто мы чего-то еще не поняли.  
— Мы обязательно поговорим об этом, но позже. А сейчас заткнись и помоги мне, если хочешь сделать что-то полезное.  
— Я не ошибаюсь, — повторяет Фитц, влезая в программу, перенастраивая. — Пойдем вместе, я подключусь с тобой.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Пилоты действуют точно так же, они разделяют нагрузку на мозг, — отвечает Лео, улыбаясь.  
— Ты сделаешь это ради ме… то есть, со мной? — глаза Симмонс сверкают энтузиазмом, как никогда раньше.  
— А разве у меня есть выбор?

11

— Если сядешь в Егеря, погибнешь, — говорит Тони, наблюдая за Ником, поправляющим крепления на костюме.  
— А если не сяду, погибнем мы все? Романофф и Бартон в реанимации, Логан сломал руку, Реми с сотрясением в дрифт нельзя, — перечисляет Фьюри, снимает повязку с глаза, — Питер… Ты вообще видел парня? Я не знаю, каким чудом он еще в сознании и двигается. Только Уэйд в относительном порядке.  
Тони вздыхает и хлопает Ника по плечу.  
— Пора, да?  
— Пора.  
В шаттердоме готовы бороться до последнего.  
— Сегодня, на исходе наших надежд, — все останавливаются на полпути, замирают, слушая Фьюри, — на краю нашего времени, мы научились верить не только в себя, но и друг в друга. Сегодня никто не останется один, сегодня мы вместе. Сегодня мы дадим бой чудовищам, что ворвались в наш дом и спустим их с лестницы, — голос становится громче, набирает силу. — Сегодня мы отменяем апокалипсис.  
Питер гладит Уэйда по щеке и целует в лоб.  
— Пожалуйста, возвращайся, — тихо шепчет он. — Пожалуйста.  
— Да что со мной будет, Пит? — натужно смеется Уилсон.  
— Жаль, что я многих вещей так и не сказал вслух, но когда с кем-то дрифтуешь, кажется, что слова совсем не нужны.  
— Я знаю. Я все знаю. И всегда знал.  
И уходить становится тяжелее.

Симмонс страшно, как и в прошлый раз, и тысячи раз до этого. И в то же время удивительно спокойно, как будто к этому она шла всю свою сознательную жизнь.  
— Лео, ты готов? — даже если ответ отрицателен, дороги назад все равно больше нет, альтернатива — уничтожение мира. — Запуск нейросинхронизации через три… два…  
Фитц берет ее за руку, переплетает пальцы со своими.  
— …один.  
Дрифт проходит успешно. Лео тошнит с непривычки, Джемма подает ему платок и вытирает кровь над верхней губой.  
— Ты это видела? — Фитц до сих пор не может упорядочить в голове все эти образы. — Точно?  
— Да, — кивает Симмонс, — и мы срочно должны рассказать им. Егеря, разлом, весь наш план… Ничего не получится.  
Они спешат на базу со всех ног, влетают в центр управления, и Джемма, выхватывая микрофон для связи с пилотами из рук Логана, начинает торопливо объясняться с Фьюри.  
— Не сбрасывайте бомбу, это не сработает! — дыхание сбивается от долгого бега, она сглатывает слюну и продолжает. — То, что разлом открыт, не означает, что вы сможете сбросить туда бомбу.  
— Разлом считывает ДНК кайдзю, как штрих-код в супермаркете и дает им пройти, — перебивает Фитц.  
— Вам надо обмануть разлом, — они так давно не заканчивали друг за друга мысли, что хочется рассмеяться.  
— И как же нам это сделать? — спрашивает Стив, весьма озадаченный таким поворотом.  
— Надо оседлать кайдзю и направить его в разлом…  
— Горловина считает код и пропустит вас.  
Логан отпихивает ученых в сторону.  
— Лекция закончилась, поспешите.  
— В разломе появилась третья сигнатура! — кричит Тони, чтобы все его услышали в таком шуме.  
— Тройное явление, — шепчет Симмонс. — Господи, Лео, ты был прав.  
— Какой размер? Категория? — Фьюри готов услышать худшее из предположений.  
— Категория пять, — выдыхает Старк, — впервые в истории.  
Происходящее у разлома больше похоже на одну из старых страшных историй, которыми пугают детей перед сном. Адское пламя, монстры и машины, и люди, от которых зависит судьба мира, смелые и напуганные происходящим не меньше прочих. Системы отключаются, оборудование заедает, скинуть бомбу не представляется возможным.  
— Два кайдзю приближаются к Росомахе, — сообщает Логан, в бессилии сжимая челюсти.  
— Мы идем на помощь, — говорит Стив, разворачивая Егеря.  
— Нет, — кричит Фьюри. — На Зимнем солдате ядерный реактор. Ведите его к разлому, вы знаете, что делать.  
— Но…  
— Идем, Стив, — Баки отворачивается, но мысль у них одна, общая.  
— Прощай, Ник.  
— Расчистим дорогу для Зимнего солдата, Уэйд.  
— В меню поджаренные кайдзю, — горько улыбается Уилсон.  
Питер до боли прикусывает костяшку большого пальца.  
— Ты всегда найдешь меня в своих мыслях, Пит.  
У Егеря получается попасть в разлом, но все системы отказывают, падает уровень кислорода.  
— Тебе нужно уходить, Бак.  
— Мы сделаем это вместе.  
Мир чудовищ искрится и щерится, трещит на все лады, и, наверно, это даже красиво. Для запуска реактора требуется ручная перезагрузка, и Стив бросает на Баки извиняющийся взгляд.  
— Я без тебя не смогу.  
— А я без тебя? — спрашивает Барнс прежде, чем Роджерс запускает его эвакуационную капсулу. Спасая любимых, трудно им угодить. Стив не хочет больше мира без Баки, не во второй раз, даже в безопасности, без монстров и разрушений.  
Он успевает.

12

_Год спустя._  
Солнце палит нещадно, приходится щурить глаза, чтобы перед ними не плясали световые пятна. Наташа заходит в дом, прячась от душного, жаркого воздуха улицы и сталкивается с Логаном.  
— Никогда не думала, что все сложится подобным образом, — говорит она. — Бартона не видел?  
— Я всегда хотел ранчо где-нибудь в Техасе, — Логан надевает ковбойскую шляпу и очки. — Твой муж где-то на кухне, играет с Уилсоном и Старком в покер и скоро останется без штанов.  
— А ты куда собрался?  
— Нужно встретить Реми в аэропорту, а то еще заблудится.  
— Скучал по нему? — Наташа прислоняется к стене, поглаживая руками живот. Седьмой месяц.  
— Не говори ерунды, — он гремит ключами от машины и ухмыляется. — Только не по нему.  
Наташа смеется и машет Логану на прощанье.  
— Когда вернетесь?  
— Ближе к вечеру.  
В кухне шумно и, судя по всему, очень весело. Тони сидит с хитрым выражением на лице, потягивая из стакана виски, Уэйд корчит рожицы, Питер, опираясь на его плечо, надувает из розовой жвачки огромный пузырь. Уилсон вообще слишком бодр и активен для человека, прикованного к инвалидному креслу, потерявшему способность ходить без возможности восстановления.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Симмонс, когда Наташа появляется в дверях.  
— Хорошо.  
— Можно? — Джемма указывает на ее живот и Романофф согласно кивает, позволяя положить обе ладони. — Говорят, это на счастье.  
— Где Фитц?  
— У него научная конференция.  
Они засиживаются до полуночи, делясь новостями и забавными историями. О главном молчат: о том, что произошло год назад, о тех, кто не вернулся.  
— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Логан, когда все расходятся по комнатам.  
— Как и все, — отвечает Реми, лениво поднимаясь с дивана.  
— Не погостить. Я спрашиваю, останешься ли ты навсегда.

 _Пять лет спустя._   
На втором этаже что-то падает с ужасающим грохотом. Логан качает головой, а Реми смеется.  
— Твои дети там ядерный реактор собирают? — спрашивает Уилсон, въезжая в гостиную. — Эй, разве никто не хочет обнять меня? Вы не соскучились?  
— Привет, — машет тостом с земляничным джемом Клинт.  
На лестнице слышится громкий топот и перешептывания, близнецы появляются неожиданно быстро, с громким воем запрыгивая на колени к Уилсону.  
— Дядя Уэйд приехал!  
— И за что они его так любят? — удивляется Бартон.  
— На Рождество он прислал им настоящую винтовку, — Наташа вытаскивает из мартини оливку, — ты бы тоже был в восторге в их возрасте.  
— Слезайте с дяди Уэйда, пока он не просыпал свои дряхлые кости на пол, — Питер треплет две рыжие макушки и стаскивает детей с чужих колен. Уилсон благодарно улыбается.  
— Где Фитц и Симмонс? — спрашивает Паркер, накладывая на тарелку гору оладьев и передавая их Уэйду. — Снова конференция?  
— Хуже, — ржет Бартон. — Они планируют свадебное путешествие.  
— А почему мы не поехали в свадебное путешествие? — спрашивает Уилсон, на лице его притворное удивление и обида.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
— Это потрясающая идея! — Баки щурится на солнце и улыбается так радостно, словно сбывается его заветная мечта.  
— Они убьют нас.  
— Да.  
— Особенно Наташа, — Стив представляет удивленное, а потом разъяренное лицо Романофф и ежится.  
— Ага.  
— Они думают, что мы мертвы.  
— Нам осталось проехать всего три мили, — пожимает плечами Баки и целует его в уголок губ. — Они будут рады видеть нас.


End file.
